You Know We Can't Call Her Snow White
by untouchablerave
Summary: A Disney Rpf Drabble Collection: "Hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow" - written after the rumours emerged that Selena Gomez was pregnant with David Henrie's child.


_**1.**_

She could feel his breath on her cheek as there was a moment of silence where Selena couldn't tell what was going to happen, suddenly instinct took over and his lips slid against hers, his hands were on her hips but soon they crept under her shirt. Selena knew things might get too far and right now she didn't mind.

_**2.**_

She straddled his hips and pushed him down onto his bed. His scent was glowing from his aura and it almost made Selena feel lightheaded. It was a manly, musty smell that Selena inhaled as she kissed down his jaw line. Then his hands were creeping up her skirt and into her panties. She gasped and groaned against his lips as he slid his fingers inside her.

_**3.**_

Roughly he thrust his hips up to meet hers as she pulled out and slammed back down onto him. Her hands were in her hair, all over her body and laced through his hair. Forcefully she pulled him up so he kissed down her chest, his tongue tracing over her hard nipples and his thumb working its way down to her clit, rubbing it sensually. Soon they were groaning each other's name as he filled her with his hot seed and her juices were dripping onto the bed sheets.

_**4.**_

Work was slightly awkward but David could not help a sneaky embrace, or smelling her hair offset. There were suspicions that something was going on, but David and Selena just turned it into a joke. But David could see that behind her eyes she meant it, and that gave him butterflies that hurt.

_**5.**_

Selena turned up on his doorstep with the rain drizzling off the edges of porch. Her hoodie was damp and her hair was curling at the ends. Eventually he opened the door and was surprised to see her standing there.

"Hey," he smiled.

"I'm pregnant," she replied, and then she burst into tears. He stepped off the doormat and held her closely. He tried to tell her everything was going to be alright.

_**6.**_

He held her hair back as she spewed up into the bowl. David rubbed her back and handed her a glass of water which she sipped at meekly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she muttered and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm here," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, "I'm here,"

_**7.**_

Selena hid her growing bump by wearing baggy shirts and jeans a size too big for her, but she knew she could never hide it forever. She was four months gone when she sat down with David and told her that she was telling her parents. He gulped and they both knew that they had a lot of explaining to do.

_**8.**_

Selena sat on her sofa, rubbing her hands over her prominent belly. Six months had flown by and Selena could see the next three months ahead and how difficult they would be. Suddenly the baby kicked out and Selena sat up in shock.

"David!" she called out, "David! Get in here now!"

"What? What?" David came running in with a tea-towel over his shoulder.

"The baby is kicking," Selena sat, wide eyed.

"Oh my God," David cried, running to her side, placing his hands on her stomach but he felt nothing, "Come on baby, kick," he whispered. He looked up at Selena, his eyes filled with tears as he felt his child kicking under his hand-span, "I love you," he whispered, bending his head to kiss Selena's abdomen, "And I love you," he leant to kiss her lips. Her lips parted as the kiss grew deeper, his wide hand gripping her belly firmly, and another kick reminded them of where they were and who they were. The pair of them smiled into the kiss.

_**9.**_

The cool air was rushing in through the vents in the house. Selena lay in bed on her side, the only position that was comfortable for her in her in the eighth month of her pregnancy. From across the room she could hear David rustling something and it was keeping her away, not to mention the cold night air.

"Baby, come back to bed, it's cold," she groaned.

"In a minute, honey," He whispered back closing the photograph album and sliding it in a draw.

"What're you doing?" she asked hazily.

"I was just putting a few photos together in an album, of us and soon to be for the baby," David crawled in next to her and snuggled down, draping his arm across her stomach.

"I'm uncomfortable as it is," Selena turned on her back and looked into David's eyes.

"I know sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, "but not long,"

_**10.**_

"Just push that little bit harder sweetheart," David instructed her as Selena cried out in pain, there were few more seconds of tension before a child's cries filled the room. Selena flopped back onto the bed, caught by David who cradled her in his arms.

"You did it baby," he looked into her eyes intently, kissing her lips. Selena kissed back but was already willing to sleep. The nurse bought their baby girl over to where Selena lay in her bed and placed her on her chest. David kissed the top of his daughter's head and Selena on the lips again. He got up and looked outside the window; "It's snowing!" he exclaimed and came back down to sit next to his daughter and her mother.

"Hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow," Selena muttered, stroking her daughters head.

"Well you know we can't call her Snow White," David giggled, pressing his forehead against Selena's and letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.


End file.
